Little Moments
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: A look at Lindsay Monroe and Mac Taylor's little moments together.
1. Chapter 1: The Truck

Title: Little Moments

Summary: This is a series of Mac and Lindsay's little moments together and I based them all on the song Little Moments by the awesome Brad Paisley.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or its characters Lindsay and Mac, they belong to the brilliant Anthony Zuiker. I also don't own the phenomenal song Little Moments by the equally phenomenal Brad Paisley. I own my computer and a car.

Chapter One: The Truck

_Well, I'll never forget the first time that I heard_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_

_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into_

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red_

_And she just looked so darn cute_

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Lindsay sighed as she climbed into Mac's brand new Chevy Avalanche truck, it had been a long day at the lab and now she was going to pick him up at Cozy's the jazz club where he played bass. It was band rehearsal on Tuesday and the final performance was on Wednesday. Flipping through the CD case she found Mac's recording of her favorite song Moondance and popped it in the player.

As his smooth deep voice filled the car she couldn't help but smile, pulling out of the lab parking lot she turned and headed up Amsterdam to West 108th which would take her to the club in less then ten minutes, traffic permitting. As she pulled up to the club, Lindsay was way too enthralled with Mac's voice and the song that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Mac, meanwhile was just coming out of the front door of the club when he saw Lindsay pull up in his new truck. What happened next would be something neither would forget.

He watched her as she pulled onto the curb of the club, realizing she made a mistake Lindsay attempted to back up and that's when she hit the back of the club's drummer's brand new 1956 limited edition pink Cadillac, dentin the fender. Afraid Lindsay had hurt herself he completely forgot about his own new toy, meaning his brand-new truck and was completely focused on her.

Running over to her he got there just in time to hear her shout loudly, "Shit!"

He smiled and chuckled lightly to himself when he saw her face become bright red with embarrassment and she brought her hand up to her mouth, her face seemingly becoming redder and redder as the moments went on.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Lindsay looked out of the truck's window to see Mac smiling up at her from just outside the window, smiling uneasily she replied, "I'm okay, but your truck's probably all scratched up. I'm really, really sorry, Mac. I didn't mean to dent it."

"It's all right, the truck can be fixed and so can Steve's caddy, you Lindsay are the most important thing and I'm so glad you're okay. I'll just leave him a message and tell him what happened when we get home, but I'm going to drive just to be safe, all right, Linds?"

"Very funny." She mumbled climbing out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Cakes

Chapter Two: Birthday Cakes

_Well, that's just like last year on my birthday_

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

_And every smoke detector in the house was goin off_

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms_

_And I tried hard not to let her see me laugh_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

It was March 17, 2006, Mac's 51st birthday and Lindsay his new bride was determined to make it special so she decided to hold a surprise party in their Greenwich Village brownstone and bake a cake for the occasion. After checking on the cake once and then twice more she finally convinced herself it would be okay while she went to get ready. Just as she was walking down the stairs in her shimmering ivory and gold fitted surplice halter top dress with three rows of gold sequins underneath the bust line and rows of gold sequins on the straps the doorbell rang, which made Lindsay forget about the cake she had in the oven.

"Hey, Stella, Hey, Sheldon. Glad you guys could make it, he's not here yet but he should be soon." Lindsay explained hugging her friends.

"You know Linds, I didn't think you could pull this off but I think you may just manage to surprise Mac. A feat we should all toast to after the old man gets here of course." Sheldon joked.

Lindsay blushed and told Stella and Sheldon to help themselves to anything they wanted while she continued greeting guests. Eventually everyone she guessed Mac would want to be there was gathered in their brownstone and even member's of the house band he played with at Cozy's was there keeping the party in full swing now all the guest of honor had to do was arrive.

Mac pulled up to his Greenwich Village brownstone that he shared with his new bride Lindsay Taylor and smiled as his silver wedding band gleamed from the soft moonlight and street lamps shining through his car windows. Climbing out of the car his ears were filled with the smooth sounds of jazz music being played smiling he knew Lindsay had planned something for his birthday. He just didn't know what. After five minutes of digging he finally found his keys and as he opened the front door his ears were then bombarded by the sound of every smoke alarm in the entire house going off and black smoke being let out of the open door.

Suddenly fearful for his new wife, Mac rushed inside not bothering to notice all of the people in his home and he followed the billowing smoke into the kitchen where he found an on the verge of tears Lindsay sitting beside an open oven door. She was dressed as if she were attending a party and as he knelt down beside her, Mac could clearly see the tears welling up in his wife's big hazel eyes and that's when he noticed the burnt cake well what used to be a cake sitting next to her.

Not wanting to see her cry Mac pulled her into his arms and cradled her body, her face buried in his chest as she began mumbling sentences he couldn't understand. All he could understand was she wanted to do something nice for his birthday and that was all that mattered. That she loved him enough to plan this whole thing and even baked him a cake; all that matters is she loved him.

"Linds, don't worry about the cake, they'll be other cakes but all I want for my birthday is you. I love you no matter how many cakes you burn I'll always love you." He whispered kissing the top of her hair.

"I love you, too but I just wanted this birthday to be special. I'm sorry I burnt the cake and that you were worried." She mumbled.

Mac just smiled and held her close to his chest as the party guests gathered in the doorway of the kitchen smiling at the pair. Meanwhile he took a glance at the cake just to see how badly it was burnt and hoped Lindsay didn't see him start to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: She's Not Perfect

Chapter Three: She's Not Perfect

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_

_And I thank God that she isn't cause how boring would that be_

_it's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans_

_When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin hands_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Mac smiled at the curious little girl on his lap who was currently flipping delicately through a photo album of himself and Lindsay that were given to them as a five-year anniversary gift by Hawkes and Stella. Reese Annabelle Taylor was born on August 4, 2006 and she'd just turned five two days ago, and wanted to learn more about her Mommy and Daddy. Flipping through the pages, she found a picture of Lindsay about six months pregnant sitting in the midst of a whole bunch of familiar looking pieces of white wood and other stuff.

Curiously the little girl with her mother's large hazel eyes looked up at her Daddy and asked, "Daddy, is that the crib I used to sleep in when I was a baby?"

"Yes, it is, Pieces. Now Delilah sleeps in it. Aunt Stella took that picture of Mommy when they tried to put your crib together themselves; it didn't work out that well but it's the thought that counts." Mac said remembering the moment fondly.

"You mean Mommy makes mistakes?" Reese asked with wide eyes.

Mac chuckled and tapped her nose saying, "Everyone makes mistakes Reese, even Mommy. She's not perfect but she tries so hard for you and me and Delilah and now the new baby and that's what matters. You should feel so special to have a Mommy as good as yours."

"I do." She mused thoughtfully snuggling further into her Daddy's embrace.

Continuing to look through the book she came across a picture of Mac and Lindsay on their honeymoon in Paris looking completely lost as she tried to guide them through the foreign streets with a map that was clearly upside down. A fellow tourist had taken the picture and while Lindsay was too engrossed the map to notice Mac had and asked if he could have it, the other tourist simply smiled and handed him the Polaroid while pointing him in the right direction.

Mac smiled as he looked at that photo and remembered what it felt like being lost with Lindsay, there was no other person in the entire world he'd rather be lost with than her. Eventually she ended up throwing the map in a near by trash can and just took his hand in hers telling him to take her wherever he pleased and that's just what they did, hand in hand they walked through the foreign streets of Paris lost together as only two newly weds could be.

"Daddy, you don't want Mommy to be perfect do you?"

"No, I don't. Perfect is boring and Mommy is anything but boring and that's just the way I like it," Mac says glancing up at the clock in Reese's bedroom, "All right, sweetie it's time for bed. You can look at the pictures tomorrow with your sister this time and no arguing, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Reese."

Mac tucked the caramel haired little girl into her kindergarten sized bed and softly kissed her forehead making her giggle lightly as her mother now four months pregnant with their third child walked into the room. Lindsay walked over to her daughter's bed and gently kissed her forehead and cheek before brushing a few stray hairs away from her face and watched admiringly as her large hazel eyes fluttered closed, causing her to smile softly up at her husband.

"Night, night Pieces. I love you too." She whispered.

"Night, night Momma. I love you." Reese mumbled sleepily.

As Lindsay turned to leave the room and go check on two-year-old Delilah she accidently tripped over Reese's favorite stuffed animal a brown and white cow named Daisy. As Mac watched his wife gracefully trip over the offending animal he couldn't help but chuckle realizing although Lindsay wasn't perfect and she'd get them lost going to the grocery store up the street he wouldn't want her any other way in a million years.

In Mac Taylor's eyes Lindsay's ability to get lost and her gracefulness was as close to perfection as he'd ever be and after giving him two beautiful little girls, with another on the way and a second chance at love she actually was perfect. In the most not perfect clumsy adorable not boring kind of way and that was just the way he liked perfect because that's exactly what Lindsay was she was perfect because she was Lindsay.


	4. Chapter 4: She Seals My Heart Again

Chapter Four: When She Steals My Heart

_When she's layin on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark_

_And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm_

_And I want so bad to move it cause it's tinglin and it's numb_

_But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

_Yeah I live for little moments _

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Mac and Lindsay walked into their brownstone followed by their very hyper and energetic daughters five-year-old Reese and two-year-old Delilah they had just come back from Coney Island and while the two adults were exhausted the little girls were far from it.

"All right, pretties it's off to bed now, you've had enough excitement for one day." Mac proclaimed, "I want you both dressed in your pajamas with your teeth brushed in ten minutes! And I mean ten minutes!"

"Yes, Daddy," Reese says holding Delilah's hand as they walk upstairs, "We'll be ready for bed and I'll help Delilah with brushing her teeth."

Mac nodded and smiled then looked over at Lindsay who looked completely exhausted of course walking on swollen ankles because you're seven months pregnant will do that to you especially for about four and some half hours. Walking over to her he gently pulled her to his chest so her back was to his front and softly kissed her hair as his hands were splayed out across her large stomach.

"I'll tuck the pretties in while you go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Go tuck the girls in but I wanna stay up to watch the news. You know how much I hate missing what's going on in the world and I'm too tired to go upstairs right now, in fact I'm so tired you might have to carry me up to bed, Mr. Taylor." Lindsay replied with a sassy wink and smile.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Mrs. Taylor. I'll give the girls goodnight kisses for you. Go sit down on the couch and rest."

Lindsay nodded and waddled over to the couch and sat down, then took off her shoes which were killing her feet and snuggled into the large cushions of their burgundy couch as she turned on the tv to watch the news. A few minutes later Mac came back downstairs from tucking the girls in and sat down on the couch next to Lindsay pulling her body so she was now laying on his chest.

Maybe it was the fact that she was curled up in Mac's arms, or maybe it was the sound of his even heart beat in her ears calling to her like a lullaby, or maybe it was the smell of his cologne or it could have been that Lindsay was just really tired and she eventually fell asleep. Mac hadn't noticed Lindsay had fallen asleep until he got a tingling sensation going up and down his right arm, looking down he saw Lindsay had fallen asleep and her head was resting on his shoulder making his arm numb and tingly.

Sighing he tried to move it but after taking another look at Lindsay and how peaceful and beautiful she looked sleeping on his shoulder he couldn't bare to wake her up. So he managed to move his arm out from under her without waking her and he gently scooped her up from the couch and brought her upstairs to their bed. After stripping the bed of its covers he laid her down and climbed in next to her, immediately wrapping her in his warm embrace.

It was moments like this where Lindsay was sleeping with her mouth half open, short caramel and honey-colored hair all a mess, snoring slightly wearing a T-shirt and his boxers that Mac could feel her stealing his heart all over again. Not that she had any clue what she was doing and that's just how he liked it.

After glancing at their wedding bands Mac settled into bed to get some shut eye himself and thought, "I live for little moments like that."

**Author's Note: Well, that's it. But have no fear loyal readers I'm working on Maybe Baby Makes Three another Mac Lindsay fic and I have another Brad Paisley song fic in the works too. So look for them soon!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing this story and I'm really glad you liked it.**


End file.
